Wooyari
Wooyari ' Wooyari' is an unit introduced Patapon 3. He is a Chigyobi Yaripon. Wooyari is a completely new take on Yaripon. Unlike other Yaripons, which throw spears from a distance, Wooyari gets up to the enemies and swings or stabs at them. However, Wooyari is very vulnerable at close range, so having him with high defense, attack, critical, and resistance stats is highly recommended. Wooyari is unlocked when you level your Yarida and Piekron to level 9. Wooyari himself is at level 9 when unlocked. Wooyari evolves at Level 11 and Level 20. Equipment Wooyari can use: *Spears from unlocking *Pikes from level 11 *Halberds from level 15 Hero Mode: Flamespin His Hero Mode, activated with PonChaka~PonPon, involves him spinning his spear at a high speed to create rings of fire that inflict damage. During this, arrows and spears that hit the fire are stopped. This Hero Mode can set grass on fire. Wooyari's Flamespin changes to a ring of ice when equipped with an Ice Pike, and the size of the ring varies depending on the size of the weapon being used. Class Skills Two Strike All charged attacks or attacks made during Fever will consist of two attacks: a downward swing and a thrust (the swing is more powerful than the thrust). This skill can be upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Three Strike. Three Strike This Class Skill is superior to Two Strike. All charged attacks or attacks made during Fever will consist of three attacks: a downward swing, a thrust, and another swing. This skill can be upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Four Strike. Four Strike This Class Skill is superior to Three Strike. All charged attacks or attacks made during Fever will consist of four attacks: two swings and two thrusts. This skill can be upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Five Strike. Five Strike This Class Skill i superior to Four Strike. All charged attacks or attacks made during Fever will consist of five attacks: two swings and three thrusts. This skill can be upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Six Strike. Six Strike This Class Skill is superior to Five Strike. All charged attacks or attacks made during Fever will consist of six attacks: two swings and four thrusts. This skill can be upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill grants a bonus of +50% boost to attack power. Set Skills Wooyari originally equips four set skills. From level 20 he can equip another set skill, for a total of five set skills. *'Fish in Pond:' Power-up when it's raining. Also, resistance to all status effects is boosted. *'Big Fish in Pond:' Huge power-up when it's raining. Also, resistance to all status effects is boosted. *'Pike Attack:' 50% boost to attack power when equipped with a pike. Unlocked at level 25. *'Peerless Fish:' Uberhero Only. 10% boost to various stats for entire team when it´s raining. Effect combined if other members use the same Set Skill. Unlocked at Level 32. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *When equipped with a Pike, Wooyari's hero mode has a larger ring of fire (or ice, depending on the weapon he uses). Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Yaripon Category:Rarepons Category:Yarida-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units